


Darkest Hours

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(related to Finder no Rakuin) <br/>When Fei Long leaves Taiwan, Yoh stays there for some reasons. One of these reasons is that he has a job to do and he will do it in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the warnings!!! I do not expect a lot of people to be interested in such an OS, but for those who might decide to read it, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> If - like me - you are a VF-fan and reader of Finder no Rakuin, who thought that a few things have not been "explained" enough in the novel, you might understand why I felt the need to write The Kiss ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/3416720 ) and now this OS.

**Darkest Hours**

  
  
  
_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
 _Finder no Rakuin_  © Satoko Ai and Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters:**  Yoh ; Yantsui  
  
 **Warning :** torture; character death  
  
/!\ Unbeta'ed  
  
  
  


*****

 

  
A "Hey" echoes through the old warehouse, covering for an instant the sound of the ocean nearby.  
  
Yan turns around, but his eyes fail to notice anyone before he feels a blade against his neck and a strong arm pressing him tight against an impressive chest. His heart skips a beat thinking it could be Fei's. But no, he deeply knows that Fei Long would never hold him so close unless it would be necessary. And whoever the fool behind him might be he will soon regret to have treated him so rudely. That is the last thing he can think of before a voice, he first does not recognize, asks him irony icing his every words "You should not wait for Pim Pam and Poum. Your sucking scouts have already heard the game over bell."  
  
Yan's face turns a shade paler  _*It cannot be!*_  When he had received this message about how to have Fei Long soon begging him for mercy, he had sensed the trap, so he had sent the best of the few men he still had here to shield him just in case. And now this whatever his name was had just pretended he was left on his own.  
  
His assailant does not leave him more time to think on how much in deep trouble he really is. The blade slides slowly, in a very slight but still awfully burning red trace on his skin, from his neck up to the corner of his right eye, ready to sink in it any second now. Fear burst out in his stomach and he miserably fails to hide it from the man behind him. The left hand leaves his right shoulder to skilfully press with two fingers his neck and the subsequent hypoxia turns Yan's brain off for a moment.  
  


*

  
Yoh drags his unconscious prey further to a darker corner of the warehouse. He ties with chains each of his wrist and ankles to the nearest containers and gives a last checking glimpse to his miserably lying on the ground opponent before he walks calmly to the front door of the entrepot and closes it, keeping Taiwan and its lights out of this business.  
  


*

  
Yan is wincing as he is probing each of his chains with all his strength, when he notices the red of a cigarette that soon vanishes in the obscurity. Focusing on this point of light as soon as it appears again, he catches sight of the features of the man, who walks to him. He knows this face, he had seen it not that long ago. Fei Long's unexpected help and shield that had made his plan go to waste, when he had managed to trap his brother thanks to the child.  
  
When Fei Long had left back in the safe place that Hong Kong was still for him - at least until he would manage to make it back to the top of Baishe - Yan had thought that he had once again had the upper hand over his brother, like when they were young and his father too trusting in his own blood. He had thought that he was given a little more time to plan his come back thanks to the actual leader of Baishe feeling more like running away than facing him again. But the silent man now too close to him and too damn calm seemed ready to prove him how foolish he had been to think that Fei Long had vanished from Taiwan without thinking about his future.  
  
A last twirl of smoke rises slowly to the ceiling of the warehouse as the cigarette lands on the floor next to his hand. Yan holds then on to his last hope that maybe - just like when he was the next leader in line for Baishe - some words of him could have the other end up doing what he wanted. The last time they had met and even the fact that he was here alone again today could mean that this guy had some trust issues. Time to gamble. Maybe that underling was just very obedient and not too devoted to his brother.  
  
"When I was the master of his life,  _he_  had been a very efficient eraser. How pathetic that  _he_  has to send someone for this now.  Well, I guess that without my guidance  _he_  is just a pretty but empty shell with no guts."  
  
It is too dark in here to allow Yan to fully see the face of the man in front of him, but at the slow and controlled way he kneels close to his feet, he starts to think that this guy might be more devoted than just obedient.  
  
"Yes,  _he_  has not 'the guts' to threaten and hurt a child."  
  
The icing irony in these few words proves Yan that sadly for his probably short future now - as he had given up on believing in miracles long ago -  that guy was not just the obedient type. But since this guy seemed concerned by the well-being of a child, maybe he was a bit too soft at heart to be an efficient killer. Maybe without having to rely on a miracle, there was still a chance for him to make it out of here alive.  
  
The short relief that this thought has brought to his soul burst in the flame of pain caused by the blade ripping his left leg from his ankle to his knee. Yan bites his tongue to avoid giving that asshole the pleasure of hearing him scream.  
  
Yoh comes slightly closer to Yan allowing a ray of dim light to reveal his unreadable face to his suffering prey. Only a glint in the dark teal eyes that soon fades away promises Yan that if Yoh has a heart good enough to care for a child, he is anything but too soft for this job. Unwavering and low, Yoh's voice reaches his ear.  
  
"At least  _he_  has had enough guts... and will... and dedication to rise to the top of Baishe."  
  
Letting the blade redraw the curves of the fabric over Yan's groin, he adds.  
  
"Fei even has the dedication... the will... and the balls...  _oh so soft ones_... to raise a child."  
  
Trying to breathe slowly to make the pain in his body decrease, Yan's mind needs a few seconds to realize every word that the guy kneeling in between his tied apart legs has just said. That scum dares to imply that he has touched  _his_ Fei Long. He even dares to casually call him 'Fei' as if his brother had somewhat allowed him to do so. If eyes could kill then his black irises would have ripped this lowlife apart in the instant, but they can just notice the satisfaction in the dark teal orbs set on his face when it shows that he has understand everything that had been said.  
  
The next thing Yan recalls when he reopens his eyes - moments later - are the two incredibly quick cuts as the dagger has pierced through the fabric of his trousers, leaving his cock orphan of its two faithful companions.  
  
A dry trace of blood on the right side of his face, some blood that still flows from his left leg and the more impressive puddle of blood in between his legs, Yan knows that there is definitely no place for miracle in this life. He even knows now for sure that Hell has broken loose. Just for him.  
  
"Mmmh... well, I guess they cannot read."  
  
Trying to divert his mind from the pain in any possible way, Yan tries to understand what this guy means with this strange assertion. A faint "Who?" escapes his mouth.  
  
"The sharks."  
  
 _*The sharks!!!*_  This guy was planning to end him like this? Following the threatennig ballet of the blade over his bare chest, Yan wonders if he has even a single chance to escape, while that guy will take him to the ocean. That is if he can run away before they reach the water...  
  
"I am not that good at  _body writing_  anyway. Not that the sharks will have any trouble guessing what you will be there for."  
  
Then only, Yan's eyes realize that the dagger was kind of drawing letters a few millimeters away from his pecs. Was this guy for real? Did he first thought to carve 'Have fun!' 'Enjoy your meal!' or  even 'Let's party!' in his flesh before throwing him into the sea? Yoh's voice cuts this stressful trail of thoughts asking "Anything to add?" while the tip of the blade comes slightly pressing on the base of his neck.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yan could swear he sees a slight smirk hovering over Yoh's lips as he says "Too bad I do not care to hear." and the dagger pierces through him until the container behind him stops it.  
  


*

  
If there is something after this life for every human soul, then Yoh knows for sure that he has condemned Yan's spirit to eternally recall that he had been stripped from everything he had in this life up to his last foolish dreams. Though he usually prefers to be quick and efficient, this time it was important to make sure that Yan could know no peace in any afterlife. After what he had done to Tao and to his precious Dragon, there was no mercy possible.  
  
In the crack of dawn's light, as Yoh aknowledges without shame the darkest part of his soul that has shone brightly that night, he watches the feast of the sharks in the reddened ocean satisified to know that no one but him would ever know how he had made Fei Long's wish of getting rid of the threat that Yan was for him - and could be for Tao - come true. Because no matter how hard the Dragon often was, he was sometimes still too soft for his own good and especially when it came to his old demons...  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
